Diplomat Heavy Tank
The Diplomat Heavy Tank is the AN's heavy (and only) tank in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Overview The Diplomat is equal to the Chinese Iron Mountain Heavy Tank in armor and in the main gun's power. The Iron Mountain Tank cost less fuel (220) while compared to the Diplomat which costs 260 fuel. It can actually run over and destroy almost any vehicle smaller or shorter, even another Iron Mountain or Diplomat tank if you manage to run it over. Like most vehicles, this tank has weaker rear armor; a shot from another heavy tank will destroy it. This is the only tank in the game with a minigun. The armor of the Diplomat may be tough but getting caught in the blast of a Fuel Air RPG will destroy the tank just like it does to everything else. It is difficult to hijack a Diplomat because you need to press the corresponding button shown while wrestling the frag grenade from the driver very fast. This tank is not that hard to destroy, 2 C4s are actually enough to set the engine on fire. A Diplomat's main gun impact to the side deals about 70% damage to an Iron Mountain or Diplomat Heavy tank. Tactics Fuel air explosions are probably the deadliest things a Diplomat will encounter. In terms of fire power, the Diplomat's cannon fires sabot rounds which should have more power than the Iron Mountain tanks' 125 mm gun which fires HEAT round, while in game there seems to be no difference. They are vulnerable to attack helicopters with AT-missiles or rockets, if they are not taken out quickly, they will easily wreck any type of opposition. Don't expose the rear of the tank to incoming fire to prolong survivability. It will take extra damage if hit in the rear. Armor and Damage The armor of the Diplomat can withstand (damage % is rounded to nearest multiple of 5 or 0.5): *1 fuel air rocket (unknown damage) *1 IED (only in "Medusplosion") (unknown damage) *2 shots Iron Mountain Heavy Tank/Diplomat Heavy Tank rounds (70% damage) *2 C-4s (45% damage, damage is not multiplied when placed the rear) *4 Anti-Tank Guided Missiles (ie: helicopter/Urban Commando launched ATGM) (30% damage) *4 helicopter rockets (30% damage) *4 Anti-Tank Missiles (SMAW)(30% damage) *7 RPG/light tank/105mm artillery rounds (15% damage) *200 25mm cannon strikes (0.5% damage, 2% damage if hit in rear) Real Life The Diplomat is based on the M1A2 Abrams main battle tank with the M1A2 TUSK (Tank Urban Survival Kit) add-on armor kit. Trivia *On the main cannon, the words "The 4th Horseman" can be seen printed on. This refers to the "4 horsemen of the apocalypse", the 4th horseman was known as Death, a fitting name for the Diplomat due to it being able to destroy almost anything in the game. *The name of the Diplomat is quite ironic due to the fact that a diplomat is someone who negotiates arguements peacefully while the main job of the in game diplomat is to destroy heavy targets with pure force. *Despite the description claiming that the Diplomat is firing sabot rounds, the rounds are still as explosive as any other HEAT round fired by any other tank. *There's a glitch for every tank which you can drive your tank in underwater.{This works for PS2 version, unknown if this works for PS3, Xbox 360, or PC.}.The trick is to submerge the player while driving the tank, but when underwater you must drive it backward. While underwater do not bail out of the tank or it will get to the surface. *In the game it said it has a 105mm Smoothbore Cannon but maybe some of the Diplomats have 105mm or 120mm cannon *In the Mercs Blitz mission from the Blow It Up Again DLC pack (and only in this mission), you drive an upgraded version of the Diplomat with twin TOW launchers. Category:Vehicles Category:Mercenaries 2 Category:Tanks Category:Allied Nations